epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Mothmancha/URBoF 40- UBOA vs BEN
Hello. This battle was a LONG TIME in the making, going through various edits and changes since about April, and then recorded in about two month, during which I also worked on the video (which I am submitting for a school art project since it's long...) Anyways, the tenth battle of Season 3 features eight characters associated with horror: four that you face in games, and four created for a cheap scare. UBOA from Yume Nikki (YEAH THAT'S RIGHT HE'S NOT A CREEPYPASTA CHARACTER GET WITH IT BASICALLY EVERYONE), Blinded Woman from Fatal Frame, Pyramid Head from Silent Hill, and Sinistar from... uh... Sinistar go up against the creepypastas BEN Drowned, Buried Alive, Sonic.exe, and RED. The original URBoF crew plays the horror games side, and Justin, Frenzy, WoodenHornets, Emo Owl, and DuskofSkulls play the creepypasta side. Video Rap Explanations 'UBOA: ' Lights out, it’s UBOA, switching it up with my rap .flow *''To summon UBOA in Yume Nikki, you have to flick a light switch in Poniko's room, and hope the 1/64 chance he spawns happens. UBOA also makes a cameo in the game ".flow".'' ''' '''I’m Yume Tricky, so let’s go! Welcome to the show! *''A pun on the pronunciation of Yume Nikki.'' ''' '''You may think you’re clever-bot all your struggles will be hopeless *''Part of the BEN Drowned creepypasta involves BEN communicating with the narrator through the use of Cleverbot.'' For this mean meme machine is primed and ready to molest this *''Pretty sure somewhere I saw UBOA being called a meme... Yep, he's on "Know Your Meme." A theory about UBOA is that he has something to do with the molestation of Madotsuki, the game's protagonist.'' ''' '''Your life’s tick tocking down, when you’re in your Clock Town *''In Majora's Mask, the game the BEN creepypasta is based off of, the main plot is that the world will end when the moon crashes on Clock Town in three days.'' ''' '''This is the White Desert, boy, don’t try to Medamaude out! *''UBOA is encountered in the White Desert once activated. Medamaude is one of the two ways you can escape it.'' Touch this bloody monster who needs to stop Skull Kidding me! *''The monster in the background of the White Desert is the Bloody Touching Monster. Skull Kid is a character from Majora's Mask.'' ''' '''Because it’s YOURTURN now, you dumb .wmv! *''YOURTURN is one of the file names in the BEN creepypasta. Files were exported in .wmv format in that pasta (as well in this battle haha).'' 'BEN:' You shouldn’t have done that, you shouldn’t try to No-Face me *''Quote from Majora's Mask for the first half. UBOA looks like a character from the film Spirited Away, No-Face.'' ''' '''But I’ve BEN waiting for you so I could put you in your place, see? *''DO YA GET IT'' ''' '''You’re an elusively abusive NPC, you’ve been warned: when I preform *''People think UBOA's a creepypasta, but he's an NPC.'' ''' '''Poniko, you’ll understand you’re just a loser’s true form *''A major fan theory is that in Yume Nikki, UBOA is Poniko's true form.'' ''' '''I’m spitting chords because UBOA wants my D Majora *''Pun with "D Major chords", "Majora's Mask", and "wants the D".'' This statue’ll catch you and take you drown on the floor, AH! *''BEN appears in the game as a twisted statue of Link. Apparently, he was a boy who drowned. Slight reference to STOC's SS vs DB which featured UBOA for whatever fucking reason and had an AH! line in it.'' ''' '''I’ve said before, I’m worth almost sixty four of you *''Majora's Mask is a Nintendo 64 game.'' ''' '''I guess you realized you met with a terrible fate, haven’t you? *''Another MM/BEN quote.'' 'Blinded Woman:' Majora’s Mask, I must ask, did you like sleeping with the trout? *''Sleeping with the fishes is a synonymic term for being dead, more appropriate since BEN drowned.'' ''' '''My Blinding Mask is primed and ready for me to gouge your eyes out! *''Blinded Woman's eyes were pierced with a Blinding Mask in a ceremony.'' ''' '''Watch me teleport, what a Calamity, when you turn around and face me *''BW can teleport. The Calamity is an event involving her from Fatal Frame.'' ''' '''SCREAMING FROM MY DEMON MOUTH! Your death is almost guaranteed! *''Demon Mouth is a setting from FF.'' ''' '''Just a teenage girls’ dream, BEN’s all into Hentai! *''Let's face it. There's too much creepypasta yaoi.'' ''' '''So I’ll make his blood spill out in a Deep Crimson Butterfly! *''Deep Crimson Butterfly's a version of Fatal Frame II that she appears in.'' ''' '''My eyes… My eyes.. It’s so dark… All I can see *''Quotes from the game.'' ''' '''Is that I will gain my victory after I frame you here, fatally! *''Fatal Frame, did I mention that was her game?'' 'Buried Alive:' I’m trapped! So lonely! Very lonely! Won’t you join me? *''Lesser known quotes from BA.'' ''' '''Your triumph is Obscura-d by this cadaver you can’t see! *''The weapon used to fight BW is the Camera Obscura. Obviously, she is blind and cannot see the BA corpse.'' ''' '''I’ll take a picture of this wench and make her negatives see dawn! *''Basically, he'll kill her with the Camera Obscura and then take the negatives and expose them to light, destroying them.'' ''' '''Then I’m gonna White Hand it to my team of Gastly Pokemon! *''White Hand's a character in the BA Module pasta. Gastly = ghastly. BA now sends out his supposed team.'' 'White Hands: ' Don’t resist against these Brutal limbs or you’ll meet the end of a Fist *''Two attacks of the White Hands are Brutal and Fist.'' 'Muk:' Toxic! Make your suffering chronic! You’ll wish that you didn’t exist! *''Toxic is an attack Muk knows.'' 'Gengar: ' How sweet! This ritual’s over! Seven encounters led to your defeat! *''Blinded Woman was killed in a ritual and fought seven times through the course of the game.'' 'Buried Alive: ' It’s Game Over! Finally time to devour all this fresh meat! *''BA is notorious for appearing on the Game Over screen as well as for saying "Finally, Fresh Meat!"'' 'Pyramid Head:' Stepping up this Pyramid will only end when he kills! *''Pyramids have steps. PH will stop BA's advance by killing him.'' This violent assailant of Silent’s silent no more! Head for the Hills! *''PH lives in Silent Hill.'' ''' '''Rotten rhymes! Rotten carcass! You really stink, but not just smelly! *''BA is a corpse, and his rhymes were as rotten as his body.'' ''' '''Cut up this corpse, of course, like I was made by Mary Shelley! *''In Shelley's book "Frankenstein", Victor Frankenstein cuts up and pieces together corpses to create a monster.'' ''' '''Lavender Tower rose to my level, and it was death at first sight! *''A lavender rose signifies love at first sight.'' ''' '''I’m roaming your corridors like Scissorman throughout the night! *''Scissorman is a similar character from the game Clock Tower.'' ''' '''Slowly following you, but I won’t subscribe to your shenanigans! *''Derived from "Following you way before the dawn of Twitter".'' ''' '''Your execution awaits, it’s a perfect time to be panicking! *''PH is an executioner.'' 'Sonic.exe:' Time for another pasta Genesis! I’m here to .EXEcute *''The corrupted Sonic game in the pasta was for the Sega Genesis and opened with a .exe file.'' ''' '''this Thing until he’s a pyramid, Dead and absolute! *''Pyramid Head is sometimes called "The Thing." Joke with "Pyramid Dead".'' ''' '''I AM GOD, and there’s naught you can do to stop me! *''Yeah, had to include the "I AM GOD" .exe quote but it's more original than some.'' ''' '''You should have stayed Silent! Hell, you’re more annoying than a banshee! *''A pun with "Silent! Hell". Pyramid Head never usually speaks.'' ''' '''Hyper-realistic! Sadistic! Let me make this simplistic! *''AND THE GAME HAD HYPER REALISTIC EYES'' ''' '''You’re so idealistic, whereas I’m truly nihilistic *''Sonic.exe is a nihilistic shitlord.'' ''' '''Be ready for Round Two! I’ve got more tricks up my sleeve! *''Another .exe quote. "READY FOR ROUND TWO?"'' ''' '''Just like Tails and Knuckles you three are never going to leave! *''Sonic.exe kills, among others, Tails and Knuckles.'' 'Sinistar:' Beware! I live, and oh, do I hunger, coward! *''Derived from three Sinistar quotes. "Beware, I live!", "I hunger", "Coward!".'' ''' '''Mary Sue Sonic Noodles, it’s time for you to be devoured! *''Sonic.exe is seen as all-powerful (a Mary Sue). Noodles = Pasta. Sinistar eats your ship if he catches you.'' ''' '''So Run! Run! Run! I’ll eat you up if you don’t! *''Continuation of the above. "RUN! RUN! RUN!" is another Sinistar quote.'' ''' '''The problem is, crappypasta, that you’re too slow! *''A quote from the actual Sonic. "You're too slow!"'' ''' '''This is the Void Zone now, where it shows you: a waste of space! *''Sinistar is fought in the Void Zone, which sounds an awful lot like a Sonic Stage. Sinistar is also set in space.'' ''' '''Destroyed like a planetoid! Your ripped-off laugh shows your disgrace! *''To craft Sinibombs to kill Sinistar, you have to destroy planetoids. Sonic.exe's laugh is Kefka's laugh from Final Fantasy VI.'' ''' '''Call me sinister, plushie boy, a supernova superstar! *''The fucking creepypasta ends with a PLUSHIE. A PLUSHIE FOR GOD'S SAKE.'' ''' '''I’ve Unleashed my full power, hedgehog! I am Sinistar! *''No, not Sonic Unleashed, but Sinistar Unleashed. Also, a final Sinistar quote-- "I am Sinistar!"'' 'RED:' You want Sonic to RUN, well, heh, now it’s my turn! *''RED's stages in NES Godzilla's pasta involve a chase. Sinistar previously told Sonic.exe to RUN! RUN! RUN! which he is surprisingly good at.'' ''' '''This hell beast of a creature spits rhymes to make you burn! *''RED is often seen with fire.'' ''' '''You are not leaving! You pathetic worms! It's too late now for *''Two quotes from the pasta.'' ''' '''I’ve spit more than thirteen Sinibombs to vent a verbal thunderstorm! *''To kill Sinistar, you must launch 13 Sinibombs to destroy him.'' Face the facts, you Madden-ing spacecraft! I’m going to Destoroyah! *''An alternate ending to the NES Godzilla pasta involves John Madden. One of the in-pasta bosses is the Godzilla monster Destoroyah.'' ''' '''Four forms force deformed skull face to hate this awful brouhaha! *''RED has four total forms. Normal, Flying, Aquatic, and Final. '' ''' '''I will end this futile struggle! Leave you like my game, possessed! *''"I will end this futile struggle" is a RED quote. Also, NES Godzilla was likely a posessed cartridge.'' This battle has reached its Zenith, and you can die like the rest! *''The last world of the pasta is Zenith, and it ends with another RED quote.'' Who won? UBOA, Blinded Woman, Pyramid Head, and Sinistar BEN, Buried Alive, Sonic.Exe, and RED. Trivia *Gray Man, Polybius, and Psycho Mantis were originally slated to be in the battle. *Numerous beat changes have occured through production. *B-Lo was originally UBOA, with Pool as Sonic.exe. Category:Blog posts